Talk:Coyote Starrk
Notes I do believe that the correct form is Primera Espada. Primer is acceptable only when the noun it refers to ends with an 'o', for example 'primer perro', which means 'first dog'. : If you find any mistakes like that in the article, please fix them then. Acacia Akiyama 04:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That is actually wrong. Primera Espada would make Stark a Female. If I am refering to myself, because I am male, for example, it would be "Yo Soy Primero" which means "I am first", and uses Masculine terms. He is the "Primero" Espada, not "Primera" Espada The World Platinum 16:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well Primera is what Stark stated, and yeah it's incorrect Spanish but that is what must be stated; Just like Cero Oscuras should be Cero Oscuro. You can put "Primero" on other articles so long as it's not jeopardizing Stark's statement about his rank. Really it's just simpler to put the first Espada or top Espada.Renji Abarai 19:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, "primera espada" is correct. "espada" is a feminine. LeonMorado 23:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Resurrección *I'm confused as to why his Resurrección release command is listed as "Kick About." From the chapter I read, he only says "kick." Chapter I read is from OneManga. Is their version incorrect? Twocents 07:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *The sleepyfans scanlations are often the first to come out because they're done quickly; not to disparage them of course, after all without them where would we be every friday morning? But the point I make is that they don't translate brilliantly all of the time. This is one of those times; "kechirase" ("kechirasu"?) means "To Kick About", not simply "Kick". Personally I think something like "Beat It" would have worked better (Works with the whole wolves/loneliness thing they have going on) --Gold 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *That makes sense. Thank you so much for taking the time to explain it to me. ^_^ Twocents 04:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :*It says "Disperse" on the page now, which seems to be a pretty significant difference from "Kick About". LapisScarab 19:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Name Why someone edits the article and writes his name as "Starrk"? Why the double r? Same goes for the talk page. Abedeus 10:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't right them but its probably just a typo, those things tend to happen --KingBarragan 10:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) We change it because in the cover page of Chapter 362 it's shown that the correct spelling of his name is "Starrk" and not "Stark". Same thing happened two weeks ago with "Harribel" instead of the wrong "Halibel". Evangelion0189 12:42, 19 June 2009 (CET) His named should be changed back to Stark, who ever changed it to Starrk just seems to think thee right for no logical reason --Swg66 00:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Just as stated above, his name is written as Starrk on the cover page of Chapter 362, therefore this is Kubo's official spelling of the name. I don't think you can get anymore logical a reason than that. Blackstar1 00:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) my bad i didn't notice that until you pointed it out--Swg66 01:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Not to be argumentative here, but has anyone ever considered that Kubo romanized his name incorrectly? Does Kubo actually have any background in English?--Ziegkyu 01:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I think none. Because as you can see, all of the names pertaining to the arrancar have the pattern of having double letters. --Agate genbu 04:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) True, but Starrk's is the only one that really strikes me as out of place. However, the more I contemplate it, the more I think you're right and Kubo intentionally spelled his name that way to follow the pattern. Thanks for indulging my musings.--Ziegkyu 14:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there is definitely a pattern with the double letters and the Espada. Tite Kubo does it too often for there to not be. So the only reference to the double R is in the single cover page on chapter 362? And the justification for the misspelling is that he does it on purpose for all of the Espada? It just seems odd because my (triple checked) business cards for Mike Stark show as スターク. There's not even an R sound in the name and it's just fuzzed over with the extension. If its supposed to be the german name/word Stark, it would be spelled スターク. But a rolling r or a double r would be spelled differently in japanese, right? Seastark 05:00, 4 October 2009 (UTC) Whether you like it or not, think it's proper or not is irrelevant, as Kubo himself spelled it like that. And seriously people, especially newer users, stop bringing old issues back out, as it's very irritating. Arrancar109 05:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Concerning Cero Metralleta... Running the kanji for Cero Metralleta through a Romaji engine, I ended up with something like Mugen Sou Dan Kyo Sen. Can that not be interpreted as Infinity All-Bullet-Reloading Hollow Flash? Especially since Ammunition, as per the current interpretation Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash is given the Romaji of dan'yaku or yadama.--Reikson 04:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Sonido Pardon me, but I have no recollection of any indication that the technique he used to recapture Inoue Orihime to be sonido. Even if it is, it only indicates the distance he is able to take in 1 step with sonido and not the speed (or more appropriately agility). Moreoever, I see no reason why his sonido is suspected to be faster than Zommari Leroux's. Moving faster than his cero gives no indication that he is faster than Zommari who is capable of Gemelos. Cepheids 06:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let me tell you the difference between regular Sonido, Zommari's Gemelos Sonido, and Starrk's Sonido. Regular Sonido is really only used to step quickly within a limited space. Gemelos Sonido is the same thing, except it creates highly realistic speed clones of Zommari, but highly limits the area of effect to a very close proximity. Starrk's Sonido allows him to go anywhere at anytime. He was still in his Captain's Quarters, which was very far away from the area where Nnoitra was killed, when the order was sent out to recapture Orihime. He was able to move all the way from his room to the scene of the battle, then onto where the Garganta portal opened up to go to the Fake Karakura Town. I imagine the tier list for all the Sonido's would be Gemelos Sonido < Regular Sonido < Starrk's Sonido. And there you have it. Hope it helped. Parivir 00:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I believe you made a mistake with the tier, why is Regular Sonido between Stark's and Zommari's? Anyway, can you clarify once more about the grading criteria for "fastness of sonido"? Cepheids 01:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Why wouldn't it be Sonido? Since Starrk is the primera espada, i think his sonido would be the fastest of all the espada, whatever Zommari said. --Black Artist 21:56, 9 July 2009 (UTC) since starrk is so lazy,he probaly never showed his true powers in front of the other espada. that is why zommari thought he was the fastest. i think starrk can use gemelos and maybe even something better than that!!tehn again,it's nothing but speculation over who is faster Ssj gogeta vs. broly 14:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) i dont understand why your trying to make him more powerful than he already is, each espada has a talent that separates them from the rest zommari is his speed, ulquiorra his regeneration and so on, what separates them is their intellect otherwise nnoitra and ulquiorra can claim to be the most powerful with the toughest skin and fast regeneration capabilities. it is not demeaning to la primera just because he isnt faster than zommari or have a tougher hierro than nnoitra, he's basically the smartest of the bunch with the special ability to fire a 1000 cero at once.Shinji hirako 04:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Smartest? Really? Instead of firing those 1000 cero, he plays a stupid game with Shunsui and dies miserably. I call that stupid. --[[User:Qwertyasdf|(QQ)∞wertyasdf]] 13:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i also didnt understand how it is known that he was in his room when the order is given was it in the manga? Stark has the teleportation ability that is why it appears he moves faster than everyone else, thats why he could have moved when shunsui appeared behind him to slash him if he was using sonido he would have gotten slashed but he teleported away from the hit, hope that clears it up.Shinji hirako 14:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC) In the manga it was very ambiguous as to what Starrk used to evade Ichigo and Kenpachi's attacks, it was just shown to be fast enough to do so. In the anime, it was very clearly shown to be Sonido. It was also not said where Starrk was exactly when the order was given, but it was implied he had to go out of his way to get there (judging from his tone, etc.). As for Zommari, I think his claim of having the fastest Sonido may have been a bit of an exaggeration on his part (he's supposed to be arrogant according to Byakuya, right?). He is probably the only Espada able to move so fast within a smaller area that he leaves clones, hence Gemelos Sonido. Starrk may (and I shoud emphasize may) have a faster general Sonido than Zommari, but be unable to use Gemelos Sonido. LapisScarab 16:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Why would it be an exaggeration he did what he said he could do he created 5 copies of himself, byakua could have only escaped by using a special ops technique used from youroichi. Flash Step, Sonido they all have limits if u read or watch bleach you see people have to stop in between it has a limiter, if stark was to use flash step he would have had to fight ichigo and kenpachi. Plus if Aizen wanted someone to flash step her away he could have chosen ulquiorra whom he usually does or tousen who kisses his arse all the time to do it, he didnt need to use la primera for that. Stark appeared and disappeared thats why no one could touch him, its called teleportation. you can hit with flash step as with shinji in manga 367 by tousen he tried to flash step away but the slash grazed him still if he had teleported it would have missed just like with stark and ichigo and zaraki, watch byakuya vs youroichi in flash step and you will see what it is all about and the distances covered even after she won and was leaving with ichigo as she flash steped she had to stop on rooftops of buildings while using flash step. All of them are arrogant but it is not shown that they lie about their abilities cause that is how we get to know about them and what they are capable of, if stark is allowed to sonido that far then tite is crossing what he wrote/drew in earlier episodes.Shinji hirako 23:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, first of all, yes, I do watch and read Bleach, hence the way I used a reference to both the manga and anime when talking about Starrk's Sonido above. In the anime, Starrk was very clearly shown using Sonido to escape with Orihime, complete with the appropriate sound effect. In the manga, it was decidedly more difficult to tell. The supposed exaggeration of Zommari's I was talking about (and I as not saying it was and exaggeration) was not that he could create clones, it was that his actual Sonido was the fastest out of all the Espada. What I was trying to say was that Zommari may have made an exaggeration (or perhaps overgeneralization would be more presice) about the speed of his basic Sonido simpl because he was the only Espada capable of Gemelos Sonido. I suppose Aizen certainly could have had someone other than Starrk retrieve Orihime (though not Ulquiorra, because he was still trapped by Grimmjow's Caja Negacion at that point), but he didn't. What's more, while users of Sonido and Shunpo do have a limit, Starrk only seemed to have to use it once to get away, not multiple times in a row, so it seems unlikely he would be subject to hitting his limit. All of that said, I am not trying to make Starrk invincible, I am just trying to explain why that particular fact is in his article. LapisScarab 21:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Not in total agreement with the one step idea for stark but the point is taken and understood thanks.Shinji hirako 22:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia is "Starrk could possibly be named after Philippe Patrick Starck, a French Product designer, probably the best known designer in the New Design style." for real, and if so can someone say from where this info came. because this kind of speculation is dumb. i mean (if this person has no reference for this) i could just as easily say "he might be named after tony stark the real name of the marvel super hero iron man" Viperaspec 03:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Tite Kubo has confirmed that Grimmjow was named for Nicholas Grimshaw, and he may have confirmed Ulquiorra beng named after Patricia Urquiola. The difference between Philippe Starck and Tony Stark as name sources is that the Arrancar tend to be named for real-life architects. An even better example is Barragan Luisenbarn, who was apparently named for Luis Barragan. LapisScarab 04:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Viperaspec. While Philippe Starck may be an architect, without confirmation from Tite himself that Starrk was named after him, I think don't think we should include such speculation in the trivia section. Twocents 19:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Trivia edit "* Starrk is one of the only Arrancar or Espada whose resureccion doesn't resemble his original hollow form, with the other one being Tia Harribel." Do we know that? I didn't think we saw their hollow forms. If they're both Vasto Lorde they both could look just like they do in resureccion back when they were hollows. ZeroSD 07:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) This is incorrect speculation as the hollow forms as mostly every arrancar or espada has never been seen. So it is false trivia for that reason.Salubri 15:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Confusion "We are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback, and this is our power." Okay, so Starrk is saying that both him and Lilynette are the Primera Espada. However, I don't think it's right to say she's "another part". Would it be alright to say that Starrk and Lilynette are the Primera Espada, rather than saying he alone is the Primera and Lilynette is just a "part"? --Malzzel 19:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I would agree with you, since the manga itself lists them both as the Primera Espada. Twocents 19:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) She is a component that is instrumental to him. He's 75% and she's 25% of the resureccion for example. He is the main part and she's the missing piece, in a sense. So that would make it their power.Heruga59 02:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) This conversation is actually extensively taking place under lillynette's talk page. please refer there. Thank You. Energy Sword I've just put it in his abilities section, but someone else has put it his zanpakuto section. Where should we keep it? TomServo101 14:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :The ability was preformed after Starrk had released his Resurrección, so it should remain where it is currently placed. Blackstar1 14:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Done TomServo101 14:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Energy Sword question 2 "Given the fact he also summons a sword from his bandoliers, it can be assumed that they store portions of his soul." Um, why can we assume that? That doesn't seem like enough of a reason, and it seems like speculation to me. Twocents 01:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Since no one commented otherwise, I removed it for being unfounded speculation. Twocents 17:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Didn't Starrk say while the wolves were attacknig Love and Rose that the wolves were made out of pieces of thier soul? And were the wolves formed from the bandoliers? So It COULD be impied that these bandoliers contain the portions of Starrk/Lilynette sold. Cuz they aint holdin bullets. Just because one thing pulled from the bandoliers contains pieces of their soul doesn't mean that everything from it does. To make such a blanket assumption is to aim to be erroneous. Unless explicitly stated that everything from the bandoliers contains their soul or that the swords do, I think it's best to be cautious in the article rather than presumptuous. Twocents 00:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we could put a smal sidenote or some such thing saying that it is possible that the swords are parts of his soul, but this has not been explicitly stated in the manga.Mowgli Uchiha 23:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Master Gunslinger Shouldn't the master gunslinger part be moved to the Resurrección section since he gains his guns AFTER he releases?--Black Artist 22:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ikkaku's Spear skills are not listed in hs release skills, so I'm not sure what to do with it. 'Cero Master' would possibly solve it, but that said it's not really getting the point across. TomServo101 11:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I really don't think that the "Gunslinger" thing should be mentioned at all. In reality, we haven't seen Starrk do anything other than point and shoot, hardly the skill that the description implies. "Cero Master" would probably be more appropriate, seeing as that is more descriptive of his cero-centered abilities. Mohrpheus 19:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It will be taken care when his page is properly maintenanced. I dont see a point for gunslinger just because he has guns. Just because you have a sword and can cut people doesnt make you a master. We have not seen any amazing skill being used with the guns so theres no point to the listing. Cero master doesn't seem to do it either as he has only been shown using cero once and then with the guns which doesn't make him a master cause they fire alot of ceros besides thats a reflection of his release he doesn't have to have skill to use the ceros, its just point and shoot.Salubri 23:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking also of his no-pose ability with it while sealed. As I said, it's not ideal. But it's the best I can think of at this time. Any other ideas will be more than welcome. TomServo101 23:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey TomServo, why don't U list it as Starrks Cero. To better explain when Ulquiorra used his Cero Oscuras he referred to it as his Cero, & since Starrk's Cero's seem unique that seems to be a possible way to list it. Minato88 21:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Salubri's right. I went ahead and removed the gunslinger portion, as there really aren't any other characters to compare such a skill to, which is how the proficiency system (expert, master, etc.) usually works. I think it's fine the way it is now - his affinity for cero is just a trait of his release, so there's no need to mention it. Mohrpheus 22:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Redux I was reading the trivia to Starrk and found this. "Although Starrk is supposedly the strongest of the top three Espada summoned by Aizen to the Fake Karakura Town, he is the only one to die without forcing his opponent to use their Bankai." Now my problem with this is the word "supposedly". The connotations of this word just bugs me. For example: Let's say that you hear from a friend that the new ice cream parlor is the best in town. You are going to take a special someone to that parlor. S/he would say "Is the ice cream any good?" You respond "Supposedly, it's the best in town." Now, after you had the ice cream, let's say that it was alright, not good or great, just ehh. Another friend asks you about that place and your opinion of it. You answer "Supposedly, it's the best in town." It's the same sentence but with two different meanings. The first one is without personal knowledge, relying on someone else experience which may or may not correspond to your own personal tastes. The second one is with personal knowledge. This is more sarcastic than an actual endorsement. Continuing on this thread, Starrk was strong enough to take on two Captain level opponents at the same time and took down two of the Vizards with their masks on. This statement, to me, maligns Starrk's strength and also Kyoraku's strength. The Captain is one of oldest and most powerful of the captains who arrived at the Fake Karakura Town. It just happened to be that Kyoraku's zanpaktou was better suited to take on Starrk. And yet, Starrk still didn't go down easily. Before he died, he still got in a couple of good hits on Kyoraku. Anyways, that's just me. What I am saying is that this would be better if it were reworded at the very least or removed.--Shinitenshi 18:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It's a decent trivia point, so removing would be ill-advised. How about 'In spite of his status as the primera espada...' TomServo101 20:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Y'all need to remember that Shunsui is one of the "top" captains. His zanpaktou is like Soifon's. The difference being that Soifon needs two shots and Shunsui needs one. It's hard to beat a zanpaktou that alters reality. Jaxomprice18 20:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Works for me--Shinitenshi 23:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) hi if i may add where Starrk doesnt see Yammy before he dies it was because the espada were in order 9-0 :There is already a trivia that says that Yammy doesn't appear in Starrk's flash back. That's enough. Tinni 05:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Reduction I did some clean-up of the trivia, with reasons for why I removed each one. If you'd like one added back on, I suppose you can say here why you think it's worth keeping. *Based on Aizen's appearance when he and Starrk first meet, Aizen seems to have recruited Starrk as a Espada after he left the Soul Society. :Too speculative. *While Starrk's mask fragment does have teeth, it is shown to be not near his mouth, unlike most Arrancar with teeth for mask fragments. Instead, it is located on his neck. He shares this trait with Nnoitra Jiruga and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. :I fail to see the relevance. What's up with people's obsession with the teeth on masks and including it in the trivia? *Starrk is one of four Espada whose Resurrección (in his case, Los Lobos) shares its name with a real-world musical band. The others are Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Leroux, and Yammy Rialgo. :Irrelevant *His first name is a reference to his Resurrección as a coyote is a type of canine. Coyotes are also largely associated with the wild west, namely gunslinger movies, of which Starrk's Resurrección form is based on. Lilynette's surname is a play on the canine release of her/Starrk's Ressureción, as "Gingerback" is a play on a wolf's fur color. Starrk's full name, "Coyote Starrk," is a reference to his Resurrección appearance in that it's like a cowboy's moniker, i.e. Billy the Kid, Buffalo Bill, Wild Bill Hickok, etc. :Excessively lengthy, and it's something anyone could get by reading his name and reading about his Resurrecion. Plus, we don't have any confirmation from Tite that the reason for their names is to base it off their Resurrecion, to imitate a cowboy moniker or to give reference to a wolf's coloring. And while I didn't remove this one, I've been wondering whether it's worth keeping: *When Starrk appears in episode 221, his Hollow hole doesn't seem to be visible. It could simply be a matter of the way the clothing laid or the way the top was zipped, it was high enough to cover his hole. But I'm fairly indifferent on whether we keep it or not. Twocents 17:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::How is number 1 "speculative"? Aizen appeared in from on Baraggan Luisenbarn in his glasses and captains robes when he recruited him; you can tell he was still a part of the SS. But when he came to Starrk, his hair was swept back and he wore no glasses. He also had his "arrancar captains" robes on. So you can be fairly certain this was after he left the SS. Until you came come up with a REAL good reason why it couldn't be there, I'm adding it back--Black Artist 01:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::It might not be speculative but it is still junk. Aizen's status at the time should be covered in Starrk's history section, assuming that hasn't been done already. Tinni 01:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Removed trivia. *Based on Aizen's appearance when he and Starrk first meet, Aizen seems to have recruited Starrk as a Espada after he left the Soul Society. *Starrk is also the only character throughout all of Bleach to use guns as weapons in the manga. Ran'Tao used a Kidō gun that looked similar to a shotgun in the anime-only Bount arc. Renji Abarai was seen using a regular shotgun in the Bleach OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy, and Soifon's Bankai looks similar to that of a cannon or missile launcher. *Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Starrk are the only current Espada to have shown Cero variations. *Starrk is the first and only Espada to apologize to a Shinigami. *When Starrk appears in episode 221, his Hollow hole doesn't seem to be visible. *Starrk was one of the three Espada killed by an opponent who only used Shikai. He shares this with Nnoitra Jiruga and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Of these three, his opponent was the only one that could actually use Bankai. He is also the only Espada that insisted that his opponent use Bankai (which never happened). How is any of the above trivia remotely interesting or relevant? Aizen's appearance should be covered his Starrk's history section. Who the hell cares about the gun thing especially when the other guns have appeared in non-manga verse. We have discussed this in great length and the consensus was that the "one of..." type trivia and the "first of..." something type trivia were not all that interesting. If you disagree, make your case but do not re-add without explanation. Tinni 01:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) "Flintlock" pistols I went back and had a look and I really don't think they resemble flintlock pistols that much at all. Really they just look like ornate guns, they're a bit hard to compare to any real pistols. I'd like to remove that word from the description. BollyW 21:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I agree. The term "flintlock" describes the means by which the type of gun fires, which is an external apparatus that creates a spark. Other than their hammers and triggers, Starrk's guns don't show any manner of mechanism that could describe what kind of gun they are (not to mention that they fire ceros). They don't even resemble flintlock pistols. Mohrpheus 00:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Release command I was reading some of the Manga about Starrk & found something interesting. The website OneManga.com has his release command as "Kick" instead of "Kick About". I give u guys a link to see for yourselves.http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/361/16/. :My guess is that the person who translated it may not know how to translate "Kick About" in Japanese. I think we did originally stick it in as "Kick", but someone who has a better understanding of the Japanese language put it is "Kick About". Either way, I don't think it's that big a deal. Also, OneManga's translators vary; they usually take whoever submits to them first. Arrancar109 19:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay then, I was just curious about this. Minato88 19:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yup. If you read one of the earlier sections on this page, you'll see that this was already brought up, and that Goldberry2000 answered it already: :The sleepyfans scanlations are often the first to come out because they're done quickly; not to disparage them of course, after all without them where would we be every friday morning? But the point I make is that they don't translate brilliantly all of the time. This is one of those times; "kechirase" ("kechirasu"?) means "To Kick About", not simply "Kick". Personally I think something like "Beat It" would have worked better (Works with the whole wolves/loneliness thing they have going on) Twocents 19:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Name Order If his name in Japanese is "Coyote Starrk", and everyone calls him "Starrk", then shouldn't his name (seeing as we title the articles of Espadas with their Western-ordered names) be listed as "Starrk Coyote"? -BlazingStar 02:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) His translated name, from Japanese to English, is Coyote Starrk. His Japanese name would be Starrk Coyote. He, like Harribel, is often referred to by his last name. We don't know why - maybe he likes Starrk better - but that's what Tite decided. The order of his name in the article is correct. Twocents 03:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Then why is the Japanese pronunciation of his name, right below his picture, stated as "Koyote Sutaku", or Coyote Starrk- in Japanese? Shouldn't that be changed? I am not entirely sure I get what you are saying. For the Espada, Kubo did Given-name Surname per the western convention and not the Surname Given-name per the Japanese convention. So Coyote Starrk has always been Coyote Starrk in english and Japanese. He just likes Starrk to Coyote. Not the only person ever to have such a preference. The one that comes to mind is Fox Moulder from the X-Files who liked being called Moulder. Tinni 05:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Or like I said, Tia Harribel who goes by Harribel. And Tinni is quite right - if you read the rest of the Espada articles, Tite decided to name them in the western convention as opposed to the Japanese convention of last name first. Twocents 03:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I get it. Okay. So it remains how it is, then. -BlazingStar 05:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Picture change for Starrk His picture is kinda old and obscured by his hand, so I propose a newer picture without his hand and still shows the remains of his hollow mask. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 21:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree, that pic looks a lot better than his current one. The top of his head is cut off ever so slightly, but that's nothing compared to how much is covered in his current one. Not to mention that this one is far more recent. Mohrpheus 21:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The cut-off is no so bad that it ruins the pics imo. Lighting is good, flat frontal shot with neutral expression; it fits the criteria. TomServo101 22:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree and think this picture is just right and he is due for an updateKensei24 22:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the current image is poor, due to being obscured by his hand, but I'd like to see more choices before deciding on it (though there is nothing really wrong with that one, other than being off-center). I'll keep an eye out for more. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Like you say, this is better than the current one; can't we just put this one in till another can be found? TomServo101 15:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The point of it is to be off-center. Thats only about half of the screenshot, as the TVA logo would have been in the upper right corner and there was a ton of sky in the background on the left. The off-centeredness makes it look more professional. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 17:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I like the current picture, but it's certainly obscured by his hand. But I oppose to the current options, the drawing for both of them is poor in my opinion. Even if Starrk's design is not too detailed, I'm not too fond of any of the two pictures. We should check out for better pictures Lia Schiffer 02:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) How about this one from the scene immediately after the one of the current picture?Saiyan16 09:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) So why not make the change?Saiyan16 17:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping for something newer overall, but we are a tad short on decent Fake Karakura Town arc pics. I reccomend that we just toss in that pic and then wait until Starrk shows up later in the anime - from the looks of things, anime canon will be picking up in month or two. Mohrpheus 18:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto / Second Being This has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to point this out. On Starrk's page, there is a Zanpakuto section, but one of the first things said in that section is that he doesn't have a Zanpakuto; a clear contradiction. So, would it not be more proper to simply place the Resurreccion section underneath the Second Being section? I've heard the argument about Resurreccion's Japanese meaning before, but it clearly does not apply to Starrk. Just a thought. Mohrpheus 22:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) After looking over it you are right in the fact that it seems off. The change made should address the issue. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yet again why is starks olny immensive and neliels vast at least make her immensive i mean how is neliel the 3 espada bigger raietsu that stark i know it might not be ranks but come on u saw wat one of those wolfs do